


Dying to be free

by gongsang_ga



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, M/M, Online Friendship, Road Trips, Self-Discovery, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongsang_ga/pseuds/gongsang_ga
Summary: Internet friendships can be hard. You want o be there for them, hug them, laugh with them, spend lazy afternoons together but distance never really lets that happen. But after finding a group of boys he can practically call family, Yunho is done letting distance get in the way. It’s time for a road trip and for him to finally meet the boys that have helped him through so much, even if they didn’t know they were doing it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dying to be free

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/FzwBj-Ho8Sg

Chats about #finding yourself #enjoying life while you can #making the most out of what you got #long distance is never fun

This is a public group chat. Messages expire after 24 hours. Please follow our community Guidelines. Have fun!

yunhogizer joined Dying to Be Free chat.  
mini-hong joined Dying to Be Free chat.  
hwaseong joined Dying to Be Free chat.  
hehe-mon joined Dying to Be Free chat.  
sanjook joined Dying to Be Free chat.  
mingki joined Dying to Be Free chat.  
power-jong joined Dying to Be Free chat.  
captain-woo joined Dying to Be Free chat.

♡ 

yunhogizer: anyone online?

mingki: I am!

sanjook: is anyone really surprised by that?

mingki: :(

captain-woo: @mingki how are you even awake you were reblogging stuff at 4 am

mingki: how do you know it wasn’t just my queue running >:(

power-jong: do you even know how to work the queue?

mingki: psh  
of course I do

yunhogizer: guys I had a thought

power-jong: oh yeah? Prove it show us your queue

yunhogizer: this is our last year of uni right?

mingki: queue ran out last night so I can’t show you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

hehe-mon: i think @power-jong still has a year left @yunhogizer

yunhogizer: technicalities

mini-hong: what was your idea?

yunhogizer: well I was thinking  
we all keep talking about how cool it’d be to finally meet up  
so why don’t we?  
we’re finally on break and none of us managed to score a summer job yet  
so I say we finally do it

hehe-mon: what would we do though?

yunhogizer: road trip?

hehe-mon: but where?  
none of live in the same area 

hwaseong: we can just all meet in the middle  
make it an equal cost for everyone

sanjook: and what then? spend time in whatever city lines up?

captain-woo: my grandparents have a home in Jeonbuk  
we could probably borrow for a few days  
they’re going on a trip in a few weeks anyways  
I can offer to house sit and bring you all along  
I doubt theyd mind

mini-hong: how many is a few?

captain-woo: 3 tops

yunhogizer: see? It’s perfect guys! We have to do this

mingki: I’m down if you guys are

power-jong: Id have to ask my parents first but I’m sure I can go

captain-woo: I’ll let my grandparents know!

hwaseong: this break was getting boring anyways  
let’s spice it up

hehe-mon: let’s do it!

sanjook: I’ve been itching for an excuse to get out of the house  
count me in

mini-hong: looks like you’re getting your wish @yunhogizer

yunhogizer: yay!! I can’t wait to finally meet you guys

**Author's Note:**

> This is structured off the tumblr groupchat a! I promise the whole story won’t be written like this, just up until the boys meet up. urls were made based on nicknames listed on kprofiles but to make it easier here’s who’s who:  
> yunhogizer - Yunho  
> mini-hong- Hongjoong  
> hwaseong - Seonghwa  
> hehe-mon - Yeosang  
> sanjook - San  
> mingki - Mingi  
> power-jong - Jongho  
> captain-woo - Wooyoung


End file.
